La última cita
by Moniguerrero07
Summary: Ken se reunirá con Daisuke en su última cita y recordará todos los momentos importantes con él. El summary no es muy atractivo pero la historia sí. Del proyecto 1-8 un reto de Ruedi que acepté con mucho gusto.


LA ULTIMA CITA

* * *

Reto de Ruedi para el proyecto 1-8. Fue un momento de inspiración y es la primera vez que escribo sobre este género y está pareja. Espero que lo disfrutes un montón. Esta es la última cita que Tiene Ken y Daisuke. La última en la que le dirá adiós.

* * *

Me levanto de la cama con un poco de resignación. No he podido dormir bien desde hace más de dos días. Claro es de esperarse que ello ocurra, después de todo yo mismo forcé que todo. Ahora tengo que ir a verlo de nuevo, con todas mis inseguridades latentes. Mi última cita con él.

— _Vamos Ken —me dice con una gran sonrisa en los labios tomando mi mano —. Los demás nos están esperando._

 _En ese instante siento como me sonrojo y rápidamente me avergüenzo por sentir tan placentero el tocar su mano. Corrección, que él agarrara mi mano. Se que es estúpido, pero siempre he sido un niño tímido y algo retraído al hablar, a diferencia de él que siempre está sonriendo y haciendo alguna estupidez._

— _Espera Davis —simplemente me ignora y camina más rápido —. Los demás nos esperaran, no es necesario correr._

— _No conoces bien a Iori, ese chiquillo es algo impaciente —voltea a verme y sonríe —. Además, sé que Miyako se muere por verte._

 _En ese momento simplemente era un niño que el destino había unido al niño más alegre e hiperactivo de jamás había conocido. Que iba a saber que en unos años ese mismo niño que me sonreía iba a cambiar mi mundo. Bueno, simplemente tenía once años, no puedo culparme de ello._

El agua de la ducha es fría y siento como quema mi piel. Cada gota helada que baja por mi cabello hasta mis pies. De repente comienzo a sentir como unas gotas calientes resbalan por mis mejillas y en ese momento caigo de rodillas en la tina para llorar como no lo hacía desde la muerte de mi hermano. Perderlo por mis miedos ha sido el error más grande que he cometido en mi vida. Tengo miedo de verle de nuevo.

— _Así que le dijiste que no a Miyako —me dice Daisuke con un ligero grado de asombro —. Siempre juré que ustedes dos eran el uno para el otro._

— _No es eso, simplemente somos muy jóvenes para una relación —responde sin verle a la cara. Siempre me han catalogado como muy mal mentiroso._

— _Siento lastima por Miyako —no me atrevo a verle — y sabes lo mucho que la molesto. Pero ella te adora y creo que no le irá bien superando esa tusa._

— _Hablas de Miyako. Ella es más fuerte de lo que aparenta —respondo en su defensa —. Además, soy solo un capricho, ya se le pasará._

— _No creo que solo seas un capricho —siento su voz seria, pero no es recriminatoria —. Pero si soy honesto, sentí algo de alivio al saber que le dijiste que no._

— _¿En serio? —es el primer momento en que lo volteo a ver y puedo ver su sonrisa. Esa de niño travieso y alegre que hace que me sonroje por completo cuando asiente a mi pregunta —¿Por qué?_

— _Simple —me dice y puedo notar sus caninos superiores son un poco puntiagudos, dándole un aspecto de vampiro —, así no te tendré que compartir con nadie._

 _En ese momento comprendí mi complicada situación, porque sentía eso que se llamaba sentimiento, lo malo es que ese sentimiento era hacía mi mejor amigo. Que lastima que cuando tienes catorce años, eres demasiado inmaduro para aceptarlo._

Salgo de la ducha y agarro la toalla para secarme el cabello y verme al espejo. Mis ojeras están más pronunciadas, mi mirada es vacía y el largo cabello que me caracterizaba se ha ido para dejar en su lugar un corte más formal y muy corto. Todos pensaron que lo hice porque ahora soy detective, pero realmente lo hice porque a él le gustaba mi cabello largo y no es justo que alguien más se enamore de ello. Es algo que solo será de él. Lo peino hacia un lado y salgo del baño para vestirme. Del armario extraigo ese traje formal que casi nunca uso y lo tiendo sobre la cama. En ese instante recibo un mensaje en mi teléfono que dice "Ken, será a las diez. No llegues tarde". Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa y me dejo caer en la cama, contemplando el techo blanco de mi habitación.

— _¿Jamás has besado a alguien? —dice Daisuke entre asombro y burla._

— _Cállate —le respondo entre dientes —. Siempre estas detrás de Hikari, así que tú tampoco lo has hecho._

— _En eso te equivocas —le observo incrédulo —. Hikari y yo somos solo buenos amigos. Además, ser el capitán del equipo de Fútbol trae sus ventajas con las animadoras._

— _¿Así que lo has hecho? —siento un nudo en la garganta._

— _Besarlas si, lo que tú piensas no. Aún no lo he hecho —dice revolviendo mi cabello —. Quiero que mi primera vez sea con alguien que ame._

— _Suenas como una niña idealista —le digo para calmar el ambiente o mis nervios principalmente._

— _Y si así fuera no habría problema ¿Verdad?_

 _No alcanzo a reaccionar cuando siento como me empuja a la pared. En ese instante puedo notar que es unos cinco centímetros más alto que yo y su cuerpo atlético resalta claramente del mío. Se acerca lentamente e intento alejarlo, pero agarra mi mano y la coloca en su espalda, mientras sostiene mi rostro con la otra. Acerco mi mano libre a su pecho y logro sentir las rápidas pulsaciones en su corazón son cada vez más rápidas. Levanto el rostro para verle y está complemente sonrojado, sin embargo, su mirada me dice que no se avergüenza de lo que hace._

— _En algo si tienes razón —puedo sentir su aliento chocando en mis labios —. Si me gustan los de cabellos largo y algo retraídos._

 _No logro abrir la boca lo suficiente para responder cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos. El sabor a menta y roble que tanto me gusta está impregnado todo mi ser. No logró reaccionar por la sorpresa y el grado de excitación que me genera todo ello. Lentamente se separa y puedo ver en sus ojos remordimiento._

— _Perdona si mal interpreté las señales, es solo que pensé que yo…_

 _No lo dejo terminar de hablar cuando soy yo quien agarra su camisa y besa con desespero. Mis labios son torpes y desenfrenados. Se que es mi primera vez. Técnicamente mi segunda vez y tal vez me arrepienta luego, pero no ahora. En este momento quiero sentir ese sabor a menta y roble en mis labios y en mi boca. Quiero que su lengua explore cada parte de mí y me haga sentí lo que jamás he sentido. Al cabo de unos minutos y últimos besos fugases, se separa de mí y me observa con ternura._

— _Creo que este será nuestro secreto ¿O me equivoco? —Simplemente sonrió y volviéndole a besar._

 _Ese día solo tenía diecisiete y había comprendido lo mucho que me gustaba mi mejor amigo._

Observo el reloj de la pared que marca las nueve y me levanto para vestirme. El traje me queda un poco holgado y me doy cuenta de que he perdido peso, como han dicho todos. Pero honestamente no puedo decirles lo que ocurre, siempre he tenido miedo de que no lo acepten, aun cuando lo nuestro terminó hace más de un mes.

— _Ken, quiero preguntarte algo —me dice Daisuke mientras me abraza — ¿Te quedarás a dormir esta noche?_

— _Soy tu compañero de habitación, idiota —le digo golpeando suavemente su hombro —. Duermo en la cama del al lado._

— _Sabes a lo que me refiero —siento mis mejillas arder y el simplemente sonríe —¿Qué?_

— _¿Desde cuando eres tan maduro? —pregunto con burla._

— _Desde que me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amo._

 _En ese instante siento sus labios sobre los míos y una sensación completamente distinta me invade. Una llena de paz y tranquilidad que me sumerge por completo a sus caprichos y merced. Esa noche lo hicimos y le entregué todo mi ser a él. No era la primera que lo hacíamos, pero si era la primera vez que de sus labios salía "te amo" antes del acto. Esa noche dormimos juntos en su cama. Fue una semana después de mi vigésimo cumpleaños._

Ajusto la corbata negra y me pongo el reloj que me dio en mi vigésimo tercer cumpleaños. Me observo por última vez al espejo. Mi reflejo me observa desanimado y triste, comprendiendo lo miserable que me siento en estos momentos. Guardo las llaves y mi teléfono en el bolsillo. Me detengo justo antes de cerrar la puerta, me regreso y tomo la pequeña caja que está en la mesa de la sala. Esta vez, decido pagar un taxi. Creo que lo más estúpido que puedo hacer es manejar.

— _¿Qué ocurre contigo? —le digo exasperado._

— _¡Nada! —dice mientras se sienta en el sofá con las manos cruzadas en su pecho._

— _Se que te ocurre algo —digo un poco más tranquilo —. Estas con esa actitud desde que llegamos de cenar._

— _No sé de qué hablas —no se atreve a verme y enciende la PS4 para ignorarme._

— _No seas cobarde y responde —estoy impacientándome de nuevo —. Se que te molesta algo y cuando no quieres discutirlo, simplemente enciendes la consola y me ignoras por completo._

— _¿Quieres hablar? —asiento y él me voltea a ver molesto —. Puede que tengas razón de que sea un cobarde y evita enfrentar los problemas; pero al menos, soy lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar que te amo frente a todos. No como tú, que al ver el primer conocido de tu trabajo y me presentas como tú "buen amigo". La siguiente vez, solo diles que me usas para tener sexo y ya._

— _Tu no lo entiendes —le digo intentando calmarme porque, aunque lo niegue él tiene razón. Soy un cobarde —. Soy el novato y si llegase a enterar que tengo una relación amorosa contigo, puede hacerme la vida añicos._

— _Así que te importa el qué dirán —no respondo y evito mirarlo — ¡Bien! Qué te molesta más ¿Qué te guste los hombres o que sea yo el hombre que te ama? Se muy bien que te avergüenzas de mí._

— _¡Claro que no! —le responde rápidamente con un beso —. Es solo que no quiero inconvenientes._

— _¡Estamos en el siglo veintiuno! —se separa de mi molesto — ¡Lo último que te debe importar es lo que puedan decir de nuestra relación!_

 _Intento acercarme y me rodea para encerrarse en la habitación de huéspedes (técnicamente mi habitación). Esa noche fue la primera vez que dormíamos separados. Solo tenía veintitrés y estaba aterrado de la opinión de los demás._

El taxi se detiene. Pago y agradezco al conductor. El edificio es enorme y conserva bastante la estructura del antiguo Japón. Camino lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Aunque es primavera, el frio aun golpea con fuerza. En la entrada logro observar a Hikari y Takeru cada uno cargando a unos bebés que ahora tendrán quizás diez meses. Al lado de ellos están Taichi y Sora, junto a Yamato. No logro ver a los demás. Así que decido acércame lentamente, pero una mano me detiene. Volteo con asombro y veo a Miyako quien tiene una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

—Pensé que no vendrías —me dice de repente.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo. Pero tenías razón, esta es mi última cita con él.

Miyako me abraza de sorpresa y no puedo más que corresponder su abrazo y sentir las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. Ella es la única persona a la que le conté absolutamente todo. Desde nuestro primer beso, hasta el día en que se fue sin saber que sería la última vez en mi vida en que lo vería. Ella siempre ha sido mi confidente y aunque sé que siempre me ha amado, sé muy bien también lo mucho que respeta mis sentimientos. Se que en estos momentos soy un maldito egoísta, pero realmente necesito un hombro en cual llorar.

—Se que ha pasado ya casi dos meses de todo lo ocurrido —siento mi llanto cada vez más profundo —, y me alegro mucho de que estés aquí para decirle adiós.

—Lo extraño mucho —digo entre lágrimas —. Como desearía que fuera yo y no él al que deben despedir.

—No digas eso —me separa y puedo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos —. Lo último que Daisuke hubiera deseado era que tu estuvieras en su lugar —puedo sentir sus delicados dedos limpiando mis lágrimas —. Además, Daisuke jamás hubiera encontrado al culpable.

Simplemente asiento sin decirle o refutarle algo. En eso tiene razón, Daisuke no era el mal listo e intuitivo que conociera, pero si el más tierno, noble y leal. Jamás vio prevenir el robo y el disparo en su pecho. Como iba a saber qué ocurriría aquello y solo me quedé son sus últimas palabras que fueron un "lo siento" y "espero que este tiempo te ayude a pensar" de su parte. Lástima que la última me ha atormentado desde entonces.

—La ceremonia va comenzar —me dice mientras sostiene mi mano. Es mucho más pequeña que la de él, sin embargo, es cálida y me trae tranquilidad. Algo que necesito con urgencia.

La ceremonia es sencilla y muy significativa. Sus padres y su hermana prepararon todo. Varios pasaron a hablar sobre la actitud valiente y despreocupada de Daisuke, sus bromas infantiles y esa lealtad que siempre le caracterizaba. Yo no tuve el valor de hablar y agradecí que nadie me obligara hacerlo, porque, aunque nadie sabía que él era el amor de mi vida, si comprendían muy bien que él fue mi mejor amigo. Cuando todo terminó y cada quién salió del templo me quedé allí de frente con la fotografía de Daisuke. Esa que le tomé hace un año, cuando entró a la escuela de cocina. Tenía una sonrisa radiante y sus ojos se veían más pequeños de lo usual pero también lo hacían ver tierno. Tomo aire y saco la pequeña caja del bolsillo y la abro. Dentro de ella hay un anillo en oro blanco que tiene grabado la onda de mi voz al decir "te amo". Abro la urna y lo dejo caer dentro de las cenizas. Esta es nuestra última cita, una en la que por desgracia jamás le besaré de nuevo o diré te amo.

—Perdona por hacerlo tan tarde —siento mi voz quebrarse de nuevo —. Siempre fuiste tú el que daba el primer paso en todo —una lágrima se escapa —. Te fuiste cuando más te necesito y todo fue por mi culpa. Si hubiera sido honesto desde un inicio, nada hubiera ocurrido —siento como las lágrimas bajan hasta mi mentón y golpean el suelo como una pequeña lluvia —. Daría todo para regresar el tiempo y evitarlo todo. Evitar decir "eres mi amigo" y decir "eres la persona que amo". Retroceder el tiempo y así tenerte de nuevo, pero no puedo hacerlo. Se también que si me llegó a quitar la vida me odiarás en el otro mundo. Entonces te prometo que sonreiré con tus recuerdos y los atesoraré para siempre. Te prometo que no tendré miedo de ser honesto con los demás y sobre todo conmigo mismo. Gracias por todo y te amaré por siempre. Mi primer amor.

—Ken —oigo la voz de Miyako llamándome desde la puerta y me limpio las lágrimas — ¿Lo hiciste? —Asiento —. Me alegro mucho. Se que él estará encantado de recibirlo — y por primera vez desde el día en el que murió puedo sonreír

—Si —le digo antes de ir a su encuentro y salir de aquel lugar.

— _Si algún día me caso quiero que mi anillo de matrimonio sea diferente al de los demás —dice Daisuke tendido en el prado y mirando al cielo —. Algo que solo pocos puedan tener, porque será extraño y original._

— _Un tatuaje —le digo mientras lo observo. El sol golpea suavemente su rosto y le da una expresión de tranquilidad que me invade._

— _No, porque al morir voy a ser cremado y el tatuaje desaparecerá —se sienta de golpe para observarme —. Quiero algo más original. Algo que puedan echarlo en la urna donde pondrán mis cenizas._

— _Lo único que puede ser es un anillo y no es original —le digo como si fuera lo más obvio._

— _Este va ser diferente._

— _¿Por qué? —ha captado mi curiosidad._

— _Porque tendrá grabada la onda de voz de la persona con la que me casaré diciendo "te amo" —simplemente guiñe el ojo y se recuesta de nuevo en el prado._

 _Yo me quedo observándolo un rato y al final sonrió para recostarme a su lado. Ese ha sido mi recuerdo más valioso y el único capricho que pude cumplirle por completo._

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de este género y esta pareja. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo. Saludos :)


End file.
